The cursed flames and holy flames of Sky
by Dec14 thief
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi had a nearly normal life, That is until that fateful day where his entire view on life on changed, when he met with the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite and the Tenjou no Gouka . And what's this? A hit man from Italy come to his home too?
1. Prologue

**This idea wouldn't leave my mind. No matter ho many times I tried to get rid of it.**

* * *

Prologue: I am possibly a human

Naminori city is a quite peaceful city in japan. In park a boy around 5 years old with brown gravity defying hair, green and reddish orange eyes, and a long black glove that reach his elbow in his left hand.

He is currently watching a bunch of children around his age play with a ball. The boy is just staring without doing anything. Then the ball rolls toward the boy feet as he took it. One of the children that was playing with it ran towards him.

"Um, can you return it to me please." The girl with short brown hair asked as the boy tossed the ball to her and smiled to her.

The girl found the boy was weird for kid around her age; he didn't have the expression of a five year old more like her father. His arm was looked nasty with that long black glove.

"Oi Kyoko what are you taking a long to the EXTREME!" The boy with white hair shouted.

"I'm coming!" The girl called Kyoko replied as she bowed at the boy in front of her. "Thank you for returning it." She said as he just nodded.

"Hey you wanna play with us!?" The boy with white hair asked in loud voice as the boy with brown hair looked behind him, a young woman with brown long hair around twenties was sitting behind a bench behind the boy.

The boy looked with a worried expression at the woman. The brown haired woman just gave him a gentle smile. The boy looked back at the kids.

The brown haired boy smiled, "No thanks…. Maybe next time,*" He said and walked towards the young womans. The kids looked all surprised at him.

"That boy is a little weird isn't he?" The white haired boy said in normal tone as Kyoko nodded in agreement.

Then they continued playing leaving that boy alone.

/in that boy home/

"What is it Tsu-chan? Why won't you play with the other kids?" The woman asked the little boy.

The little boy shrugged, "What is the point playing with kids around their age mom?" He asked as the mom smiled at the boy.

"But you are playing with Kokonoe-chan, right?" The boy's mom said as the boy looked at her with disbelief eyes.

"But mom…. She is around 17 years old and on the top of that she is different." The boy answered as the boy placed his chin on the eating desk. "Mom, what was the use of this trip?"

"It is so you could have played with kids around your age and have some fun." His mom answered honestly as the boy black hair closed his eyes.

"Fun?" The boy murmured lowly.

"Yes, enjoying your time and learn about new things." His mom explained to him with cheerful smile to brighten her son.

The boy averted his gaze, "That is not necessary for me.*" He said as his mother looked at him with sad eyes and smiled to him in few seconds.

"Of course it is Tsu-chan, every child your age needs to play with others in order to socialize." His mom said as the boy slammed his left hand to the desk that caused the desk split into two.

"But I am not Normal Human! Even I am not like Kokonoe or Jubei!" He yelled as around him engulfed in black flames. "That's the reason why I don't need any other person, they will all leave me alone, like da-"

His mother closed her son mouth. She didn't want to hear what her son said next as she took him to hug. "Oh Tsu-chan it doesn't matter if you are human or not you don't harm people and it wasn't your fault that dad leave us like this. Tsuna you are my son and I am really love you very much."

The black flames around the boy started to vanished, "But mom!" He tried to repel as her mom punched his head lightly.

"No buts, now go watch some television while I'll make dinner. How about your favorite dish, that will cheer you up." His mother said in stern tone pointed her hand to television.

The boy sighed and went to the living room to watch TV. The boy looked at his left hand and from left handcame a black crimson flames. 'That's right I am not human… I am just a tainted Crimson lord!'

* * *

Well finish…. Almost from all prologues that I made this is my favorite. What about you guys? I hope you like it. And Tsuna in this story won't have sky flames but something different and why his left hand is covered in glove will reveal in next few chapters.

When Tsuna was speaking with Kyoko and Ryohei in park he had a formal form of Japanese that usually used by an old man. But when he is angered he used un-formal way of Japanese to himself but he still used same Japanese in called his mom.

Tsuna's heterchromic eyes had a color reddish orange and emerald green. For next chapter will upload in next three days. So please read and review.

P.S: Kokonoe and Jubei is my OC Character from game, please try to guess.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1: The meeting with The Flame haze and hitman.

-Tsuna pov-

Well My life has change a lot since these past months. Ever since they came to my life, they already made my life change dramatically... And now

"Sh… Sh… Shana?"

"Tsuna, please make me yours."

It all started 1 year and 8 months ago.

/1 year and 8 months ago- Italy/

The door of the tavern creaked open, and inside, two shady looking men sitting at a table looked up.

"It's Reborn-san… looks like you were called by the old man again," one of them said, taking a puff on his cigarette.

"Must be tough being popular…" the other muttered before raising his voice.

"Going to Rome next? Venezia?" he asked.

A young boy, a baby really, was the center of their attention. "Giappone," he answered calmly, his black hat shading his face as his chameleon sat on top it. Other people farther back in the bar started in surprise.

"What!" someone exclaimed.

"The Old Man must have finally made up his mind!" another said.

"Looks like it's going to be a long journey…" the baby said vaguely.

/japan/

It was morning. Tsuna snored in his bed and was sleeping in a _really_ comfortable position.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

"Uh," Tsuna groaned as he raised his hand and slammed the alarm with his hand that covered in black crimson flames.

BANG

"Huh," Tsuna looked up as he saw his newly destroyed alarm. "Not again." He sighed as he dressed and went downstairs.

"Good morning Tsu-chan." His mom Nana greeted him.

"Morning," Tsuna greeted back as he placed his newly destroyed alarm beside his breakfast.

"Tsu-chan did you broke your alarm again?" Nana asked him as he nodded with guilty aura around his body.

"Yeah, it's really hard to control my power when you are in dreamland."Tsuna said as his mother smiled to him.

"Well I guess we need to buy a new one today." Nana said as Tsuna nodded and took a bite from his bread, he averted his gaze to new letters on the table.

"Mom, what is this?" Tsuna asked with one of letters in his hand.

"Oh! That's flyer about home tutor," Nana answered as Tsuna took a look at the flyer.

"It says that age and grade don't matter and they'll train you to be the next leader of the generation. It seems that payment is a room to sleep in and three meals a day. Isn't that great?" Tsuna said with smile on his face as he glanced at watch and realized that he is nearly late.

"Tsu-chan are you sure you don't want me to make an bentou?'' Nana asked.

"No thank you mother, I don't need to eat actually, it is fine like this.'' Tsuna answered as he wore his shoes and walked out, "Alright. Ittekimasu."

"Ok, have a nice day and I hope you can make some new friends." Nana said while smiling.

/Naminori city/

Tsuna had walked through the gates and now headed towards the school building and noticed the other kids around him walking in either pairs or groups. They were all admiring the sakura blossoms that have bloomed around the school yard.

Tsuna also thought they were beautiful but he still kept that in himself because he he didn't so much as give any hint that he was here. Well, everyone with the exception of a pair of siblings whom have squirmed their way into his daily life.

"Tsuna-kun!" called a female from behind the brunette. "Ohayo!" She greeted and smiled at the slightly surprised expression.

"Ohayo, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna greeted back as he smiled to.

"I heard we're in the same homeroom this year." Kyoko informed, trying to strike a conversation. In all their childhood years Kyoko and her brother were usually the conversation starter but she knew that the other had gotten used to their talks.

She wanted to know what had happened about the boy that helped her and her brother from kidnapped alone without anyone. She really thankful about that and tried to became his friend no matter what happens to him even if the heterochromatic boy always tried to keep his distance.

"Oh really?" Tsuna then answered her question, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Then he walked pass a girl around their age with with jet black hair which is almost as long as her body and black cape while carrying a nodachi. He immediately turned back and saw nothing behind them.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko asked confused at Tsuna that put a serious expression.

"Nothing," Tsuna answered.

"Settle down, class. I'll be your teacher for the year, Nezu-sensei and I expect you all to arrive on time every day, no excuses." He said.

Tsuna just rolled his eyes at the teacher. Normally, any teacher would introduce themselves kindly and then gain the trust of their students before getting into the hard to deal with things. If he started the school year like this, then it was obvious that he wouldn't be liked very much and wouldn't serve much as a helpful teacher.

Nezu-sensei then started with the morning announcements and upcoming important dates and such but no one really paid much attention. It was the first day of the new year after all.

He looked at the window wondering who is the girl that passed through him at the morning. Why his sixth sense told him that it's dangerous to meet her…..?

Those questions came to his mind but he still felt not comfortable. Not because of that girl but because of his class, everything was still new to him and he had to admit the thing that made him nervous were that all the girls who kept staring at him.

When Tsuna looked at them they started to blushed and chatting with Kyoko as she nodded and blushed when she heard about something. 'What's wrong with them? Did they noticed that I was not human?' He thought.

"SAWADA!" The teacher called him as he got up from his chair. On accidentally his pencil fell on the ground and he tried to grab it, when a pair of hands was before him.

Her name was Hirai Yukari. "Hurry up!" She whispered as Tsuna nodded and look front.

"My name Is Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you." Tsuna introduced his-self and thanks Hirai for her help.

Soon the day ended and Tsuna was heading home earlier as he'd promised his mother. Kyoko had said her goodbyes to him as well while Hana just scoffed. But then he suddenly felt a shiver down his back and froze for a moment.

Tsuna turned his head to one of tree, "Hey! Whoever that hiding there! Stop hiding you won't win with me if you play hide and seek with me!" He shouted at the tree but he received no response as he continued his peaceful walk.

From tree came shadow of baby with fedora hat and a green chameleon, "Interesting!" He murmured with his black eyes shining with excitement.

Unknown to that baby that the Tsuna was looking from up sky with tired expression, "After got a girl that kept bugging me now we had a baby and his pet chameleon, how great." He sighed as he jumped from one of building to another.

After he got far enough from that tree he jumped down and walked to CD's store and for his surprise he met Yukair Hikari there browsing through a selection of music CDs.

"Hey Hirai-san," Tsuna said as he caught up with her.

"Oh, hello Sawada-kun," Hirai said with a cheery smile. "Checking out the CDs too?"

Tsuna nodded as he searched and picked up a CD off a nearby shelf and looked at its back casing.

"I didn't know you were that way Sawada-kun," Hirai said. Tsuna gave her an asking look in response. She continued, "that's Yaoi anime movie."

Suddenly aware that his image of his own sexuality was in danger, Tsuna panicked and fumbled to return the CD case, which ended up both upside down and face down. Yukari giggled.

"So, why are you really here?" Hirai asked. Women's intuition was sharp, apparently.

"To be honest, I was curious," Tsuna lied. "I wanted to know what you were talking about with Kyoko earlier." There is no way he could tell her that he tried to run from his secret _admirer._

"You should have told me so in the first place," Hirai said. "What I would have told you would have been the same even if you tried to catch me off guard."

"So, what did you talk about then?"

Hiraii winked and stuck her tongue out. "It's a girl secret," she said, before picking up her bag from the floor and fleeing from him in a half-hearted jog.

"H-hey! Hirai-san, wait up," Tsuna said as he chased after her. As he did, on the inside he chuckled. She was certainly cute, any guy would have been lucky to be with someone like that.

As the two youths ran through the street, all of a sudden, out of nowhere a circle of arcane lettering appeared on the ground and expanded to fill the entire area. At the same time, the sky turned crimson, and time stopped flowing for all beneath it.

'A Tomogara? No a Rinne.' He thought as he felt something behind him and he saw a giant baby with massive teeth appeared alongside a ball composed of many doll heads.

"Well that's something," Tsuna muttered as he sighed. "I've heard that the Kariudo always had a strange taste in creating Rinne, but I wouldn't expect him to have a giant baby and a ball full of woman heads as Rinne."

The Rinnes looked at me.

"Wow a Guze no Ou and a treasure tool in his left hand! So you're that Guze no Ou that talked to our master last week." The rinne said as Tsuna scratched back of his hair.

"It seems the Kariudo decided to ignore my warning." Tsuna said with sighed at the idiotic thought of Kariudo.

"Sorry Guze no Ou, but our master needs this city so you have to say farewell to this world." Rinne said as it reached its hand out to him, but Tsuna immediately punched the Rinne with his black crimson flame's punch.

"ARRRRHHHGG, no this color, you can't be…!" The rinne yelled in agony.

"Well it looks like I bit reckless…" Tsuna sighed as he raised his left hand and from ground came a black monster head and destroyed the monster in front of him. Suddenly the other one appeared behind him.

"Shit another-"Tsuna cut by a crimson flames that absolutely didn't belong to him. causing it to make the boy dumbfounded. "Huh," He commented as he watched a familiar figure approach from the edge of the seal.

"I wouldn't expecting it would be the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite here..." Tsuna muttered as he gritted his teeth in a bit annoyance.

A beautiful young woman appeared, she had flaming hair and burning eyes and she looked like she was 12 years old. She was wearing a black shirt and pants and a jacked over it holding a nodachi.

The hunter glanced at Tsuna, "A fight between a Guze no Ou and two Rinne?" She asked.

"It seems like it." Said a voice that came from the pendant she was wearing.

From the baby came a woman now, 'he really had strange taste.' He thought as he jumped back.

The girl didn't respond, she held her nodachi up ready to cut the Rinne open when the other Rinne got up ready to attack her. She avoided the attack and slashed it. Killing it in an instance, meanwhile the other Rinne tried to kill her. Tsuna immediately shot a stream of black crimson flames that burned Rinne into dust.

In the meantime, a little female doll with curly brown hair emerged from the hollow remains of the woman's torso. It flew away, glancing back at them.

"You traitor and flame-hunter, you will pay dearly for this!" she said.

The battle over, Tsuna walked to Hirai as he could felt that she already became a torch. Before he could do something the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite walked toward him and pointed her nodachi to him.

"Wait, you shouldn't be so hasty, he doesn't seem to be in the mood to fight." Her pendant said.

Tsuna turned to her with forceful smile, "Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite right? Then I guess that you must be the Tenjou no Gouka, Alastor." He said to the pendant.

"Indeed." The Tenjou no Gouka said.

Tsuna pointed his hand to caffee behind him, "If you would be so kind I can explain about me? And I am not your enemy, how about it?"

"Can we be sure that you're telling the truth?" The Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite asked.

Tsuna sighed, "That's why I said let's talk this matter out." He said as The Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite pulled her sword from him.

"Fine," she said.

Tsuna raised his right hand toward the sky. A light came from it, and time began to flow backwards within the seal. Rubble and debris recollected in perfect condition in the structures they came from, holes made from the explosions of Tsuna's technique refilled, and the swallowed people returned to one piece, albeit still frozen and undid the fuzetsu.

/caffee/

Now they were inside the caffee. The situation is too tense with The Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite looked at him with suspicious eyes and Tsuna in the other hand still hid his face with menu.

'What's her problem!?' Tsuna thought as he put the menu on the table. "Then let's start with identifying." She said while she took a sip of her drink.

Tsuna scratched the back of his hair, "Well... Ummmm, Sorry, but I can't give you my title only my name." He said with stiff smile.

She gave him irritated look and took another sip of her drink, "So and you say that you don't hurt humans?"

"Umm, excuse me but would you want to order something to eat too?" The waitress cut their conversation that Tsuna felt thankful at that.

She took a look at the menu once again, "Ramen." she said as the waitress look at him.

"Lemon tea, please." Tsuna said as the waitress nodded.

"Alright, if you have a minute madam your ramen will be done in a few minutes." The waitress said and then she walked to the kitchen.

"So, as I was saying a Guze no Ou can't survive without power of existence, it's impossible for you not to eat humans." She said after the waitress was gone.

"That's true," Tsuna admitted. "But I had my own way in maintain power for surviving."

"And you're not going to tell what method you're using?" She asked as Tsuna put the question look and put his left hand on the table.

"A treasure tool in left hand?" Alastor said when looking at Tsuna's left hand.

"One of the arc grimoires," Tsuna explained as he showed his arm that glowed the crimson black flames.

"The ancient treasure tool!?" Alastor said in surprising tone. "How can you get that?"

"I had my connection." Tsuna said as he put his flame die. "And I can't tell you who is the one who gave me this."

"So then what is your name, you said that you could tell me." She asked after hearing about that.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said as he took another sip of his lemon tea.

"Hmm, I've never heard of that name." The Tenjou no Gouka said.

"That's because I prefer not to be known by others." Tsuna ansewered honestly. Seriously who want to threw his/her peaceful life like this away.

"So you…"

"Your ramen is done." The waitress said as she make walking towards us.

Tsuna sighed as he sip his lemon tea again and looked outside the window. Actually he had a feeling that someone was keep his eye to him but not that baby something more dangerous and stronger than that baby.

At the same time the Flame Haze started to look at her ramen and started to eat.

After she had finished her ramen Tsuna left the bill and they walked out.

"Well since you paid for my dinner I guess I can let this one slip, usually Tomogara don't invite Flame Haze for dinner and pay for it." She said while she bought some melon pan from a shop.

"Well just think that as my treat for a flame haze," Tsuna said as he waved and walked away from them.

"Don't think that I will trust you!" She yelled after him.

Tsuna just nodded as he ran to his home.

"We must keep our eyes on him," Alastor said as Shana nodded.

/Tsuna's home/

"Tsu-chan, where have you been, don't you know how worried I was? It's already 8 pm!" Nana yelled at her son that just went home.

"I'm sorry, something came up and I forgot about time." Tsuna lied hopefully that his mother caught it.

"Were you attacked Tsu-chan?" Nana asked in low tone as Tsuna started to sweating.

"Uuh… well, yes a little." Tsuna said as his mother smacked him a little.

"I knew it, Tsu-chan next time when school ends go straight home. I don't want you to get in trouble." Nana said in sad tone as Tsuna smiled at her to reassure her.

"Mom don't worry I am guze no ou after all and I am stronger than what anyone expect." He smiled warmly as she nodded.

"there is nothing we can do now, now let's have dinner. I've waited enough." Nana said as Tsuna walked in with a thought about that flame haze.

/in another place/

"I'm sorry master, I lost one of your precious Rinne," the doll apologized to her master.

It was a dark room filled with many Treasures, not the type made of gold or precious gems, although some did contain them. These treasures were much more valuable for a different reason. In the center of it all, a man with blue hair, blue pupils and a pale complexion, dressed in a white business suit, cradled the doll caringly.

"Oh my Marianne how could this have happened, I knew that I shouldn't have let you go if there's another Tomogara in the city." He said in worried tone.

"I'm sorry my master but there is crimson lord with the black crimson flames and the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite." She said with scared tone. "We must be carefull,"

"Black flame, it couldn't be, two of them are here in the city, so the Tomogara that talked to me before was..." He concluded as he smiled in ecstasy.

"Master?"

"Don't worry my Marianne I'll make sure everything will be alright, but the Guze no Ou with the black crimson flames he must be him..." The man said, "Let me deal with this. No matter who it is, I will destroy them if they get in our way, my dearest Marianne. Now, you must be tired, get some rest."

He kissed her on her head, then held her closely to his chest.

/next day/

Tsuna was still asleep when, "Beep Beep beep beep!" His alarm ringing and took the same fate with the old one too.

BANG

"Hmmm…" Tsuna mumbled as he fell asleep again.

"Tsu-chan it's already time to get up or you'll be late!" Nana yelled from downstair as Tsuna opened his eyes a little and glanced at his smart phone and widened his eyes.

"CRAP I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" He jumped from bed as he dressed in uniform and walked to downstair only to tripped in front of the stair. But thanks to his very good reflex he could maintain it without any problem.

When Tsuna landed and took the toast on the table he heard someone clapping his/her hands, "Wow, very good skill.." The voice commented as Tsuna turned his head to much of his surprise.

It was the baby from before with gentleman aura around him, drinking coffee elegantly and carrying an adult aura around him.

"Ciaossu," the baby gretted and Tsuna jumped back with Nana hid behind him.

"Who are you?" Tsuna demmanded.

"That's right; I'm going to be your home tutor and my name is Reborn." Reborn announced, and it sounded like a bomb had dropped in Tsuna's world.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2: The Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite Shana

Reborn alighted from the bus and walked towards the Sawada Residence. He inserted his advertisement into the letter box, and left.

Nana then opened the door, humming a happy tune that She won a lottery and will take her son to eat outside today.

Nana took out the newspaper and noticed Reborn's advertisement.

'Should I keep it? But Tsu-chan don't need any home tutor,' Nana was worried, but took the paper with her back indoors.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted.

"Who are you?" Tsuna demmanded unsure who is the person/baby in front of him.

"That's right; I'm going to be your home tutor and my name is Reborn." Reborn announced, and it sounded like a bomb had dropped in Tsuna's world.

'Now what's this?' Tsuna thought as he tried to keep his calm. "Mom, what the hell with this?" He asked his mom as his mom started sweating.

"Gomene Tsu-chan! But it does look really lonely in the house with the two of us…" Nana admitted shyly.

Tsuna sighed and took sit in front of the baby and eating his breakfast, "so who are you baby gentleman!" Tsuna asked while eating his toast.

"Hello, I'm a home tutor, Reborn." Reborn re-introduced himself.

Tsuna and his mother stared at Reborn with a surprised look. 'From a cat now baby... Great.' Tsuna thought as he glanced at the watch.

"Kaa-san, I'm going to pass on today's breakfast and get to school now." Tsuna tried to go, but his arm suddenly got gripped by the baby and twisted behind him.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch! Let go of me now!" Tsuna shouted, and the baby let go.

"Tsu-kun, are you alright?" Nana asked worriedly.

"I-i'm a-all r-right." Tsuna said weakly while making a good man pose and got up then rushed to the door and leaving the house in high speed.

'Strange… He isn't supposed to run that fast…' Reborn thought, finding this suspicious. 'Looks like he has more there is to it.'

/outside the house/

Tsuna was too busy with all things around him as he forgot about the flame haze that stalking him since yesterday.

When Tsuna got out he saw her standing beside his house."I didn't know that these days the job of Flame Haze is stalking Tomogara." He said in a bit depressed tone.

The Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite glared at him. "Where not stalking you, where only observing you." The Tenjou no Gouka said.

"Just because you said that you don't eat humans doesn't mean that we can trust you." The Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite said.

"Sure, suit yourself" Tsuna said continued his run to school. On his way he met with Hirai Yukari, who seemed to have turned in a Torch.

"Hirai-san!" Tsuna called as he walked beside her. "You have to hurry or you will be late." He said as she nodded weakly.

Tsuna sighed as he took her hands and dragged her to school. 'Just because she became a Torch, doesn't mean that she can skip school, if this is going to be her last day then she should make the best of it.' He thought while dragging her along with him.

/class/

"Sawada, you're late!" Nezu yelled at him when Tsuna entered his class.

"We are sorry, sir!" Tsuna said as he bowed.

"We? Oh that's right Hirai is there too, I didn't saw her." Nezu said as he looked at Hirai-san.

Then Tsuna and Hirai took his seat and thought what will be his parting gift with Hirai. "Tsuna-kun, what happened you are usually on time?" Kyoko whispered as Tsuna took his notebook.

"I'll explain that later." Tsuna said as he got an idea. "Hey Kyoko-chan, are you and Hana-chan can do something for me?" He asked as both of them confused.

/at break/

After coming back from toilet, Tsuna saw Kyoko, Hana and Hirai talked together about something. He smiled at them as he went to his desk and prepared for next subject suddenly he noticed that Kyoko was behind him had a forced smile and guilty clouding her eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked worried about the girl.

"Ano... Tsuna-kun, did Mochida-sempai come and talk to you at all?" The girl asked now sounded worried.

"Mochida Kensuke of the Kendo club?" Tsuna confirmed as Kyoko nodded. "No, I've never talked to him. Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Kyoko started but the door was suddenly slammed open.

"Where's Sawada Tsunayoshi?!" exclaimed a raven haired boy.

Kyoko just jumped at the noise and turned around. The boy looked around the classroom and then spotted Kyoko, "Hey Kyoko, where's that Sawada kid that you're always hanging about with?" The boy asked as he spotted Tsuna beside her.

"You're Sawada aren't you!" Mochida accused as Tsuna just sighed.

"Yes I am!" Tsuna answered didn't afraid. 'Honestly what I should afraid from you?'

"I challenge you to a match in the gym, right now!" He said, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"May I ask, why?" Tsuna asked as he glanced at Hirai that vanished when this chaos happen. 'Where is she?'

"I challenge you for the hand of Sasagawa Kyoko. She's obviously more suited to being with me than being with you. And if you ever wondered as to why she's always with the likes of you is probably because of pity! So don't get all high and mighty because of that!" Mochida yelled but Tsuna ignored it, instead he was looking for Hirai for a moment.

Whoever heard it knew that Mochida didn't have any reason to challenge him. Kyoko just felt a bit hurt at how her sempai had thought she'd only hang out with Tsuna because of pity. She tried to talk her sempai out of it when they were talking earlier but he wouldn't listen to her at all.

In other hand Tsuna didn't really care about Mochida at all, he could spend his time to beat him if he want but that's totally unfair for a crimson lord to beat a human in one on one duel so he must refuse it or The Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite will chased after him.

'Really... What a day?' Tsuna thought as he answered. "No, I'm refuse!"

Everyone relaxed that they've unknowingly tensed as the just as tense atmosphere had been ruined by the sudden refusal of the boy. "Sasuga Dame-Tsuna." Some of the other students commented.

"He really doesn't want to agree, does he?" The other added.

"I'll fight you, even if we have to do it right now in this room." The boy said as he took his bag off his back and motioned to unzip it. "Or are you just coward who hides behind your big mouth."

"I don't think that's a..." Kyoko made an attempt to try and stop him when Tsuna cut her off suddenly.

"Don't get me wrong..." Tsuna said as he looked at Mochida with serious eyes. "I don't want to take the challenge because I had a promise with someone, but if you still determined to make me come, then I will beat you with my dying will."

'Well primary it's because of Reborn and that flame haze of course!' Tsuna thought in his mind.

"Fine, I'll see you when afternoon break starts." He eyed the brunette carefully before turning away.

The class was in a frenzy of talking and gossiping with each other about the huge upcoming event. Tsuna on the other hand didn't care about that as he looked at the Kyoko who grabbed his hand.

"Tsuna-kun, do you really have to fight Mochida-sempai?" Kyoko asked with guilty eyes and Tsuna sighed.

"He's the one that asked, so I can't say no. Don't worry, it'll be fine, and it's not your fault." Tsuna said reassure her as he smiled at her and at the same time the teacher came.

/at the lunch break/

"Come on, we have to go watch." Hana said to her best friend.

"But... but..." Kyoko couldn't get her words out.

"Sawada's doing this for you. You have to go." Hana urged her but Kyoko didn't look convinced yet. "You know, I heard that Mochida asked you out but you rejected him."

"He misunderstood." Kyoko said briefly before her hand was being pulled.

"Well, since this is about you, we'll have to be present. It's our duty as his friends, right?" Hana asked with smile adore in her face.

"Hana-chan..." Kyoko was stunned that the girl had finally announced that she was actually friends with Tsuna. It had suddenly made her so happy. "Uhnn. We have to go and support Tsuna-kun."

"But you better not say that I called him my friend. He'll get a big head otherwise." Hana said demandingly but Kyoko didn't respond due to her happiness as they headed towards the gym.

/at the same time Tsuna/

"Where is she?" Tsuna muttered running in hallway to searched for Hirai Yukari who vanished after Mochida challenged him in duel one on one.

Tsuna glanced around as he found the enpatsu shakugan no uchite on the roof of gym... And she seemed to be looking at him with a expectant look.

'Tried to ignored it... Tried to ignore it...' Tsuna thought as he walked with his eyes closed. What he didn't expect was a rope coming down on him.

He dodged that rope, but wasn't able to dodge the next one, which is why he's hanging upside down and seeing Reborn in front of him.

"Reborn! What are you doing?" Tsuna demanded bit irritated with few accidents that came to him.

"I'm just here to make sure you're acting like a mafia boss," Reborn answered.

Tsuna sighed, "Don't worry. I accept Kendo captain's challenge, now can you let me go?" Tsuna asked kindly.

Reborn cut off the rope and Tsuna was freed.

"I'm back," Tsuna said, entering the gym. He took his sword. Feeling the weight he smirked.

"Now let's start," Tsuna said as he pointed his heavy sword. The ref started the battle and Mochida struck at his head, but Tsuna vanished from his sight then Tsuna lifting his arm, rising sword slash him and broke the helm into pieces.

Tsuna then punched Mochida and made him flying to the ref. Since the ref had been waving the red flag, Tsuna had won and tossed his sword.

"Tsuna-kun... arigato." Tsuna was happy that Kyoko had regained her usual smile but really found no point in her thanking him.

"I actually didn't do that much to be thanked for." Tsuna smiled as he patted her head, "Besides, I had my own personal reasons for fighting sempai. They weren't necessarily to help you, you know."

"Omae..." Hana looked to punch the brunette but Kyoko stopped her.

"Still, you helped me out and I'm really grateful for that." That was all Kyoko had to say before pulling Hana away this time.

Tsuna looked at the crowded but still didn't find Hirai as he walked to outside the gym and spotted Reborn. "Reborn do you see Hikari Yukari from my class?" He asked as Reborn showed confused face.

"She is in your class," Reborn answered as he thanked her and ran to his class very quick.

Reborn looked at his data then to his chameleon, "Hmm? You're right Leon..." he said to the chameleon as he shifted back into a lizard. "I have to talk to Maman to find out who is he actually."

/in class/

Tsuna had run back into his classroom and he saw Hirai Yukari standing in front of the black board with some photo in her hands.

"Oh, there you are. You suddenly vanished, I thought you when home early." Tsuna said smiling at her.

Hirai-san just nodded. "I wanted to be alone for a while." She said.

"Huh, ok?" Tsuna said as he took a seat and she turned to him.

"You know Sawada-kun." Hirai said as she walked to him. "I want to thank you."

"For what?" Tsuna said while she taking seat in front of him.

"Because you are the one who make my last day special with encouraging me with everything." Hirai said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh, um you're welcome." Tsuna said while smiling as she leapt to him and kissed him in his lips.

And then she disappeared Tsuna saw the Flame Haze standing in front of Tsuna while holding the last piece of existence of Hirai-san.

"So, your stalking is going to stop?" Tsuna asked while rubbing his cheek.

"Urusai urusai urusai! How can you be like that?" She said to me.

"Like what?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"Living like a human without eating their existence." She explained.

"Oh, so now you do believe me." Tsuna smiled at her as she became irritated at his smile.

"Urusai urusai urusai!"

"YOU* think that after one day that we can trust you, besides there is still the other one lurking around in this city." Alastor said as Tsuna sighed. "We need a better view of your life style Tomogara."

"Well, it's okay... But you can call me Tsuna," Tsuna said while scratching back of his hair. "I didn't like calling that you call me Tomogara."

"I won't do that! I never call a Tomogara by its name." She retored and Tsuna sighed.

"Then how about I call you by a name." Tsuna asked as she looked a bit down.

"I don't have a name I told you that already." She replied a bit angrly.

Tsuna thought for a bit, "Then what do the other Flame Haze call you?" He asked as she smiled.

"They call me Alastor's Flame Haze, Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite or they call me after my nodachi; Nietono no Shana." She replied as Tsuna got an idea.

"Nietono no Shana. Then, your name is Shana. That's what I'll call you." Tsuna said as he grinned. "And I'm not only a Crimson Denizen. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Shana thought a bit for her name as she realized, "I don't need a name and especially a name given by a Crimson Denizen!" Shana said while looked away.

"I think that Shana is a beautiful name, it suits you." Tsuna said and Shana started to blush and looked away from him.

Tsuna didn't know that since that day on the Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite was known as Shana.

/in his home/

"Okay, Reborn-chan, mind if you can tell me why I'm supposed to be a mafia boss?" Tsuna asked, after coming home and he nodded with a smirk.

"I was assigned by the 9th generation boss of the Vongola family to come to Japan and train you to succeed him, and become the 10th generation boss, because he's getting old. You were the 4th choice. The 1st, Enrico, was shot in a feud, the 2nd, Matsumo, had his feet clad in cement sneakers and took a walk into a river, and the 3rd and favorite, Federico, was kidnapped and we only got the bones back; we had to identify him by his dental records." Reborn said as he showed picture after picture of the choices.

"They must be rea-" Tsuna immediately stood up and opened the window as he looked around.

"What's wrong?" Reborn asked didn't realize a very thin cold killing intent.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, "nothing..." He closed the window as outside the window came a man in bluish light clad armor on his back a sword as tall as the armor-man.

/next day/

Tsuna walked to school with heavy head since last night he couldn't sleep really well with many traps around his room. Luckily he can avoid all of them.

"Ohayou Tsuna-kun." Kyoko called as Tsuna stopped and smiled at her.

"Ohayou Kyoko-chan." Tsuna greeted as they walked together to school.

"Tsuna-kun about yesterday, where you able to find Hirai-san." Kyoko asked made Tsuna surprised.

"Huh? Yeah." Tsuna answered how was he able to remember Hirai-san after she burned out, unless…

Tsuna looked at the seat that was Hirai-san's and he saw Shana sitting there.

Tsuna opened his mouth, "So your stalking has grown to a higher level." He said.

"It's not stalking, I'm observing you." Shana said angry while Tsuna was laughing at her Tsundere attitude.

* * *

Well so with this the wheel of fate already begun to move for Tsuna. With his meeting with Shana and Reborn everything will start for Tsuna that later will choose his path as human, Crimson lord or something more.

For Alastor he used Kisama to address Tsuna but Tsuna used Teme instead of Kisama to Reborn and his enemy but both of them is vulgar way of saying you and like what you already read that Tsuna is to dense and innocent in few humans matter so you will see if he had harem or not…


End file.
